An Unexpected Meeting
by flatfooted43
Summary: This takes place 100 Years later, and makes some references, but don't expect it to actually be about the Harry Potter Characters.


Carson was walking down a footworn path that he had taken many times before

This was written by me and one of my friends, hope you like it!

Carson was walking down a footworn path that he had taken many times before. He knew it by heart, and he knew where to hide if teachers were coming. Today, though, he felt something was wrong, like he was being followed, or worse, someone was already at Hagrits old Hut. _It's nothing_, he thought, _Just your Hufflepuff fear of everything._

Grania was in Hagrid's old hut, the place she always went when she wanted some peace and quiet, away from the crowded, competitive Ravenclaw common room. She needed to do a Potions essay, but at the moment she was contenting herself with experimenting on charms on a feather, trying to turn it into a pair of earrings. She was failing miserably. Grania heard a sound outside, and jumped in her seat, startled...who could it be?

Carson slowed his step as he reached the doorway to Hagrids old Hut; he looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed. He walked in, sat where he normally sat, pulled out a big potion book he had taken from the restricted section of the library, and the items he needed that he 'borrowed' from the school stash. It wasn't until then that he turned around to see a Ravenclaw girl staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

: Grania dropped her feather when the door opened, and aimed her wand at the boy. He looked about her age, and she seemed to remember him eating at the Hufflepuff table, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be in here..." she saw the book he was holding, an ominous looking potions book, "What is that? And who are you, anyways?"

"Whoaa, put your wand down, you won't need that. I'm Carson, Carson Vanderbelt." He stuck his hand out for her to shake, "By the way, the book is a restricted potion book, and I'm working on advanced potions for my Wizarding degree."

: Grania raised her eyebrows dubiously, "Wizarding degree? Restricted section? You're lying, I've never heard of people being allowed, let alone required, to take things from the restricted section." She shook his hand, and lowered her wand, but didn't put it away.

"Well duh. What do you think the restricted section is for? Sneaking in and taking things. Geesh, either you are a goody good (sorry couldn't help it), way behind on all the wizarding stuff, or a muggle born. I'd like to think you are way behind but I don't know."

"So you're a pureblood, I see?"

Her response was curt and guarded, and had a hint of contempt in it, presumably from the way he dismissed muggle borns

"Of course I am. Nothing less" His response was short, but he was trying to figure something's out, he knew she was hiding something, but what?

She was getting increasingly more irritated with this annoying boy, "Accio book." It was vague, but it did what she wanted it to, and retrieved the book from his hands. She took it and got a smug smile, and then attempted to leave the hut.

"I don't think so", he drew his wand quickly, "Levicorpus," She got hit before she could leave. "This doesn't belong to you, and if you are even thinking about telling a teacher, I duplicated it, and I can get rid of it before you could say 'Accio Book' again" He said mockingly. "Now, what to do with the poor ravenclaw, lock her in a closet and break her wand, or maybe a special potion would work nicely," He said this so contently, all the while not breaking his charm and keeping the Ravenclaw suspended in air.

You--" she broke off, because as much as she wanted to yell at and insult this boy, she was up quite high and he didn't seem to have any problem with breaking her wand or...she didn't even know what potion he was thinking of, "What house are you in, again?" Partially she was curious, because she thought he was Hufflepuff but he was acting like a Slytherin, but on the other hand she wanted to take his mind away from any wand-breaking thoughts.

"Hufflepuff, but many people think I should be in slytherin, because I'm head strong, and now, what do you think I should do with you, just let you go skipping a long? Or what."

She laughed before she could help herself, "Hufflepuff, seriously?" Her tone was mocking, but then she realized that he still had her suspended in air, "I'm partial to the idea of you letting me go skipping along."

"You mocking me? I don't think that is very wise, do you? Seeing as you are in the air, and I am on the floor, and for safety.." He quickly put her on the ground, "Accio Wand", he caught it, "Levicorpus, how does that make you feel?"

She muttered under her breath, "Dammit," then, in a louder voice, "Somebody's moody...yes I was mocking you. Happy?" She regretted being so headstrong, but she wasn't about to beg him to let her down/give her wand back/etc. She'd take the consequences of mocking him, it would give him too much satisfaction if she just admitted defeat.

"Hmmmm Lets see, since, you are being so nice about it I suppose you like rats, sit in this closet for a while." He put her in the closet and shut and locked the door, "Now I will let you out, when you will talk reasonably."

The closet was damp and she felt a cobweb in her hair. She heard something move in the closet. She hated rats. Hated them, they scared her, "Let me out. Now." She tried to keep her voice level

"Shaky much?" He asked her, his voice portraying that he was enjoying this thoroughly. "Not until you can talk reasonably."

A spider dropped on her shoulder and she let out a little shriek, "What exactly does reasonable entail?"

"You must love those spiders, and by the way, you shriek really weird. Reasonable entails, actually not judging me, by the way I act or talk, and actually try to understand what I am doing without trying to stop me. And compromising on space usage, since we both obviously use this space a lot."

"Not judging you? You're the one that implied anything less than pureblood was inferior. And, I'm not about to agree to let you use this space until I know what you're doing. There's some nasty stuff in those restricted books. And, I was here first." Her fear of the closet made her voice devoid of sarcasm. She just wanted to get out, but she wasn't going to agree to anything stupid.

Well, I wasn't judging you when I said that you were behind on things, I didn't call you a mudblodd did I? Now, it's an advanced potion book that Dumbledore recommended to snape 100 years ago, if you paid attention in History of Magic, you'd remember it. It's Called Advanced Potions, and when we read Dumbledores diary in class he always suggests this place"

He sighed. "This place meaning Hagrids Hut."

"You are still caught up in your pureblood snobbiness...Just let me out, okay?"

"Will you be reasonable? And I'm not a snobby pureblood, I just think pure bloods are far superior

: She was going to argue, but the closet was creeping her out, "Fine, reasonable, right, can we talk about this when I'm not in this closet?"

"Why not, but you're not going anywhere. Just so you know, Hagrids door can only be open from the inside by magic, because of the spell I put on it just a few minutes ago. He let Grania out of the closet, and casted a spell that cleaned her up. "There you are."

She let out a sigh of relief. She didn't even really care that she was still stuck in this place with this boy, she was out of the closet. Without thinking she went, "Thanks," then she came back to her senses and added sarcastically, "I mean, thanks so much for taking my wand and locking me in that damned closet."

"You're oh so welcome." He gave a little bow like he was on stage.

"Anyways. Your bow is ridiculous, nothing like what I heard Malfoy's was like-- you know, that boy that was in Slytherin when Harry Potter was in school."

She added as an afterthought, "I can see why you're in Hufflepuff"

:"I know who you are talking about dipstick. And why? I don't care, I think I should be in Hufflepuff too, so there is one thing we agree on, but please explain."

"Well, it's just that you don't seem like them. Slytherin is mean and cunning like you are, but it doesn't seem to come naturally. A Slytherin would have left me in the closet, not," she added horribly, "that I suggest you do that. But anyways, you just don't seem like them."

"I would sure hope not, they are losers, I just be mean so I get what is needed, or if someone just totally pisses me off, like you."

"I hardly did anything. How about I get my wand back?" She tried to look innocent and added, "Slytherin's aren't losers. I would have liked to meet Malfoy. He sounds interesting."

"Yeah whatever you're just aMalfoy fan girl, and no, you are not getting your wand back till after we talk"

"Fine, talk then. And Malfoy sounds so...I guess you could say I'm a fan."

"Yeah, drooling Fan..."

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
